Talk:Signet of Corruption
Why are these so bad? Spen 20:22, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :Umm... Try looking at Soul Reaping. It helps the energy management. --Kale Ironfist 20:31, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, ok, because every necromancer build on the planet works with hexes and conditions galore. They seem too conditional to be helpful, especially when the other skill is beaten by that new mesmer skill tenfold. Spamming, sure, but interrupt + AoE takes the cup. Spen 20:37, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::EDIT: In retrospect, this skill really isn't that bad, but the other one is definitely hurting. Spen 20:38, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Fevered Dreams anyone? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 75.45.160.95 ( ) }. Might be handier on an SFs bar than a necro, unless your running some sort of n/me condition spreader (am thinking along the lines of Epidemic to save the elite space for something else...Plague Signet? Ghostun 00:02, 16 June 2007 (CDT) : Yeah, this skill is probably worse than Signet of Lost Souls due to recharge time and due to the fact that it is more difficult to use to maximum potential, but it works great on any Nec secondary that has a SF ele on their team. Noblepaladin 09:56, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :: Think about the conditions though NoblePaladin, <50% hp is fine if you're dealing constant damage and taking the foes down, but if you're say...farming monsters, this is ideal - a tad of damage and energy management that doesn't rely on the health of foes being low. Demonic Peaches Enfeebling Blood -> Signet of Corruption imo 65.30.20.38 00:31, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Combined with Virulence, which spreads desiese, this skill is beast —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.102.98.124 ( ) }. Trappers might make good use of this skill. Not requiring any attribute points, a R/N trapper can throw this in for both the damage and the energy. --Thervold 17:36, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Maybe if you Go M/N And use High Energy Spells Which Are Effective And Use This and MAntra of Recal, 30-ish Energy per two Seconds, An Equvilant of 10 Pips of Energy Regen?(With the 4+ Starter) it Would Be Never Ending hexes! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 195.194.75.225 ( ) }. Does this scream Feast of Corruption to anyone else? We all know that a FoC spike is pretty energy-intensive, so... Mantra of inscriptions Mantra of inscriptions + this. --» Life Infusion«T» 01:19, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Cons *Low, (not armor ignoring?) damage. *Conditional side effect. Works for niche builds only. *Bad side effect. 2 energy a mob in nearby (ignoring condition) is sad. *Long recharge. *Scales with faction (takes forever to get even rank 1). Spen 01:32, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :The damage is armor ignoring. It's pitifully low, but it's still armor ignoring. Rank shouldn't be a big deal, since the main benefit is the Energy gain, and it's not that common to have 7 or more foes bunched up together. -- Gordon Ecker 20:30, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Try using this as a SF E/N not that they ran out of energy much but now its jsut crazy. Dwaley 04:25, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :So glad that, in addition to their two new great skills, ele's benefit from a necro skill more than necros do. Spen 09:33, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :well, i also think eles got the biggest advantage... -- Zerpha The Improver 19:57, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Minion Bombers FTW! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.124.111.199 ( ) }. Weird The discription says 15...27 dmg and max 12..18 energy, but with rank1, you do 16 dmg and may get an amount of 13 energy. but you can first gain this skill if you reached at least r1, right? thats strange -- Zerpha The Improver 20:04, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :The text description assume rank 0 is achievable. Common conceptual bug to all allegiance skills. Vezz 16:45, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::I'm not sure if this is actually possible, but what would happen if you use Arcane Mimicry on an ally that has an Echoed copy of one of these skills, and your title was at rank 0? If that can actually be done, then you'd have a way to cast it at 0 rank. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.55.240.152 ( ) }. :::If you use archane mimicry on someone whose Echo has been replaced by another non-elite skill, then arcane mimicry would fail. A better test would be to use signet of illusions with 0 in illusion magic, except that this is a signet. But you could test the spell skills and see. --Ckal Ktak 15:19, 10 July 2007 (CDT) Picture Version There should maybe listed both picture versions...the ~now~ uploaded one is the kurzick version...looks nice, but the luxon version resembles merely a signet, the kurzick version looks like a spell... -- Zerpha The Improver 20:06, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :The article does list both images... and they are done by different authors and they have different signet styles, see Signet skills quick reference for a comparison. -- Xeon 10:21, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::well, but in comparison with the other necromancer signets, this one is a very colorful one, and the signet form isn't very flashily... -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 09:41, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :::Flashily isn't a word, and a signet is supposed to look like a signet. --Lann 04:47, 22 July 2007 (CDT) Progression Added r12 (30 damage, 20 max. energy) Xaphan67 07:09, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :Isn't the high end (27 damage) at rank 8, like all the other skills? It says 25 in the table. Spen 09:52, 20 June 2007 (CDT) PvESpiteful Spirit Builds This skill works quite well in PvE SS builds where aggro is carefully controlled on one tank, and this skill can successfully be triggered in a number of ways: Reckless Haste, a W/E using Grasping Earth, Ether Nightmare, etc etc And if your running a DOA build with no BiP, the extra energy can be nice —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' MikeThePsycho ( ) }. I casted it on a lvl 28 mob, he was really scared for losing 17 health, the 2 energy gain was awesome as well, of course I can use this with suffering and gain 6 energy but -2 degen doesn't do any dmg in pve, this fails Ether Nightmare *I wanted to include Ether Nightmare as a possible combonation with the skill (AoE hex and both use Kurzick/Luxon Title Track) but I couldn't decide how to aptly word it in the already-a-mess notes section :O If someone could please put it in not too verbosely, it would be appreciated. Konradishes 23:46, 6 January 2008 (UTC)